Follow Your Dream
by FandiniLee
Summary: "Jika kau berhenti disini, maka selamanya aku akan selalu khawatir padamu, Hyung."/Mereka hanya berusaha untuk saling menyampaikan betapa dalamnya cinta mereka. Karena cinta tidak akan diketahui dalamnya sebelum mereka merasakan saat - saat terakhir itu. JaeWin! Jaehyun x Winwin! RnR please!


Warning : BL, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Alur Kecepetan!

.

.

Seorang namja bersurai hitam terlihat tengah berlari dengan kencang di tengah hiruk pikuk jalanan kota Seoul siang itu. Nafasnya terengah - engah, rambutnya berkibar tersapu oleh dinginnya angin musim dingin, raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit layu menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Terasa sangat perih, seolah ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan muncul di dalam hatinya. Dan sesuatu yang tajam itu terasa mengoyak dan mencabik - cabiknya dengan sangat kejam.

.

Ia terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari.

Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan heran orang - orang di sekitarnya, tanpa mengacuhkan orang - orang yang memberinya umpatan kasar karena tubuhnya tidak sengaja ia tabrak, tanpa menghiraukan tenaganya yang sudah mulai terkuras.

Karena tujuannya adalah menemui seseorang yang mungkin telah menunggunya saat ini, seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya, seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

Derap langkah kakinya kemudian membawanya ke sini. Ke tempat dimana terdapat banyak orang yang berlalu - lalang sambil membawa koper - koper besar dengan paspor di tangan mereka. Tempat di mana mereka akan melakukan perjalanan internasional atau antar benua. Tempat yang di bagian pintu utamanya terdapat tulisan besar ' _Gimpo International Airport_ '. Dan disinilah orang itu, orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya akan pergi jauh melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negeri.

.

Winwin, namja bersurai hitam itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bandara dengan napas terengah. Mata jernihnya gelisah mencari - cari di antara orang - orang yang berseliweran, berharap bisa menemukan yang dia cari. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukannya dimana pun. 'kau dimana, Hyung? Apa kau sudah pergi? Kau belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku' Winwin merasa matanya memanas. Ia mulai putus asa karena tidak bisa menemukan yang ia cari.

Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Ia yakin orang itu belum berangkat. Ia harus bisa segera menemukannya.

Winwin kembali mencarinya ke semua tempat di bandara tersebut.

.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Seorang namja yang mengenakan jeans hitam dengan coat warna senada dan sepatu adidas merah hitam, tengah duduk seorang diri di boarding lounge, lengkap dengan sebuah koper besar yang masih ada di sampingnya.

.

Winwin seharusnya merasa senang ketika menemukan orang yang dicarinya belum pergi, berarti orang tersebut masih menunggunya. Tapi ia langsung mengernyit bingung ketika melihat koper besarnya masih ada bersamanya. Seharusnya koper itu sudah ia letakkan di tempat penitipan karena ia tahu pesawat akan lepas landas sebentar lagi, tapi kenapa koper itu masih ada padanya?

.

"Jaehyun hyung!"

Jaehyun, orang yang selama ini membuatnya kebingungan mencarinya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan orang yang ia cintai, berdiri dihadapannya dengan rupa yang begitu kacau. Ia langsung berdiri. Menatap wajah imut Winwin. Hatinya sedikit mencelos melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang begitu berantakan. Pundaknya naik turun, rambut hitamnya sedikit acak - acakan, dan Jaehyun dapat melihat raut mukanya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Apa Winwin seperti ini karena dirinya?

.

"Kenapa kopermu masih disini, Hyung?"

Pertanyaan Winwin membuyarkan lamunan singkat Jaehyun. Ia menoleh menatap kopernya lalu menatap wajah kekanakan Winwin.

.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi."

Jawaban singkat Jaehyun membuat Winwin membelalakkan matanya. Apa dia gila? Siapapun pasti sangat ingin untuk bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negeri. Mereka pasti akan sangat bahagia, tapi kenapa Jaehyun malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya?

.

"Wae?"

.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke London."

.

"Kau harus pergi kesana, melanjutkan sekolahmu di sana, dan nanti kau bisa kembali ke sini, menjadi seorang komposer hebat. Lagipula, bukankah ini mimpimu? Hm?"

.

Jaehyun melangkah mendekati Winwin. Menatap iris hitamnya dengan ekspresi yang Winwin sendiri, sulit untuk mengartikannya.

.

"Pergi ke London bukanlah keinginanku. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membuktikan diriku padamu. Setelah kau melihatnya, aku akan melewatkannya begitu saja."

.

"Kau harus pergi, Hyung." Winwin menggenggam tangan Jaehyun.

.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI!" Jaehyun mengempaskan pegangan Winwin pada tangannya dengan kasar.

.

"Dari awal sampai detik ini, kau adalah musikku. Itulah sebabnya aku disini sekarang. Jika tidak ada kau, maka tidak akan ada musik. Maka percuma saja aku pergi jauh jika ternyata musikku sudah ada di depanku. Laipula aku merasa sangat berat untuk pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan pada akhirnya aku memilih akan tetap disini. Hanya untukmu."

.

Winwin mencoba untuk tersenyum.

.

"Hyung, apa kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku dulu? Dulu kau mengatakan 'aku akan menjadi orang yang tidak akan membuatmu khawatir. Aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih tampan dan keren suatu hari nanti sehingga kau akan semakin menyukaiku.' Tapi sekarang aku masih khawatir padamu. Jika kau berhenti disini, maka selamanya aku akan selalu khawatir padamu. Kau harus menjadi orang yang bisa di andalkan."

.

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata Jaehyun meluncur menuruni pipinya.

.

"Kumohon, Hyung. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi."

.

Winwin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Jaehyun yang juga juga menatapnya dengan sendu.

.

"Kau berbohong padaku, kau ingin menahanku, kau tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi. Aku benarkan?"

.

"Tidak, kau salah. Jika aku masih menjadi Winwin yang dulu, aku pasti akan berteriak 'Jangan pergi! tetaplah disisiku, Hyung!' Tapi sekarang, aku akan melepasmu pergi. Aku pasti akan merasa bahagia. Hiks.. sangat bahagia.. hiks.." isakan Winwin sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menangis tersedu - sedu. Sesungguhnya apa yang di katakan Jaehyun memang benar adanya, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jaehyun disisinya. Ia ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu padanya agar ia tetap bersamanya.

Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak boleh egois, terutama jika ini menyangkut masa depan kekasihnya.

.

Sementara Jaehyun memegang kedua lengan Winwin dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Jangan berbohong. Apakah seperti itu ekspresi orang yang sedang bahagia?"

.

"Hmm.. hiks.. ini adalah ekspresiku hiks.. ketika aku bahagia.."

.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi. Kau benar - benar kekasih yang kejam." ujar Jaehyun.

.

Winwin kemudian melepaskan tangan Jaehyun yang memegang lengannya.

"Hyung, pergilah!"

Ia menarik napasnya dalam - dalam dan kembali memandang Jaehyun. Masih dengan tangisnya.

"Pergilah ke sana dan tunjukan padaku!"

.

Jaehyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia langsung merengkuh pinggang Winwin dan menciumnya dalam. Melumatnya secara perlahan, tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, meresapi setiap jengkal bibir Winwin, berusaha mengingatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Untuk lima tahun yang akan datang. Winwin meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jaehyun, meremas jaketnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

TES

.

Dan air mata Jaehyun jatuh menetes membasahi pipi basah Winwin.

.

Hanya air mata yang mengiringi tautan bibir itu. Saat mengetahui bahwa mereka akan terpisah baik jarak dan waktu. Mereka hanya berusaha untuk saling menyampaikan betapa dalamnya cinta mereka. Karena cinta tidak akan diketahui dalamnya sebelum mereka merasakan saat - saat terakhir itu. Semuanya terasa memabukkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

.

 _"Pesawat KOREAN AIR 127 jurusan London lima belas menit lagi akan segera lepas landas, dimohon para penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat tersebut. Terima kasih"_

.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Jaehyun menatap wajah Winwin yang bersemu merah sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Tunggulah aku. Lima tahun lagi aku pasti akan membuktikannya padamu."

.

Winwin mengelus tangan Jaehyun di pipinya. Ia tersenyum manis.

.

"Aku pasti menunggumu, Hyung."

.

Jaehyun mengecup kening Winwin dengan lembut.

Setelah itu ia berbalik sambil menyeret kopernya, berjalan meninggalkan Winwin yang menatap kepergiannya seorang diri. Menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh dan menjauh.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Yuhuuu. Author balik dengan FF gajenya lagi.

Saya sedang berusaha untuk melestarikan JaeWin couple karena belakangan ini, mereka sudah hampir terancam punah.#plak

.

Oh iya, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak sama Readers - nim yang sudah berkenan meluangkan waktunya membaca dan mereview 2 FF gaje saya yang sebelumnya.

.

Terima kasih banyak!#bow


End file.
